


Cake

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, and memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Raihan tries to show Kabu the latest cake meme, only to discover something very interesting about his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Cake

“I never took you to be so interested in baking Raihan,” Kabu muttered as the taller man showed him yet another video about cakes. It was the fourth one he had shown him today, his partner explaining it was one of the latest ‘memes’ as the youths called it.

“I’m not, just this is ridiculous! Like did you see the curry dish one? Looks like a perfectly normal dish then boom, it’s actually a cake!”

“Ah well, doesn’t Galar have a history with bakery decorations like this? Alcreamie cakes seem to be popular at the cafe by the gym.”

“Yeah but these just look so real! LIKE LOOK, Camilla just sent me a one that looks like a Goomy, and guess what? CAKE!” Kabu couldn’t help but chuckle by how flabbergasted his boyfriend was over the new video.

“I think it’s impressive. Hmmm, if you were to have one of these cakes what would you want it to look like?”

“Like to eat?”

“Eat, share on that site you like using so much, whatever you please with it.”

“Uhhhh, I guess Durladon would be neat. No one’s made that, but someone made Lee this Charizard head and got a video of him freaking out. Here lemme try and find that video,” as Raihan scrolled through his RotomPhone Kabu got his own out, excusing himself for a moment as he dialed an old friend and just the person he needed to hopefully help Raihan with his current “cake watching video obsession”.

“Yes, Opal? Mind helping me out with something for Raihan?”

____________________________________________________________________________

“YOU MADE THIS?”

“Well I had assistance from Opal and Bede but I tried to do most of the work.” On the table was a near-exact replica of a Durladon head, almost life-sized! Despite the metallic looking gleam the creation had Raihan had a feeling that the knife laid next to his surprise meant Kabu had likely made the Durladon out of cake. “I do apologize it’s only the head and not exactly the exact size but doing something that extreme would be quite costly, besides I wanted you to be able to take a video before this cake fad ended.”

“Babe…” Raihan’s teal eyes went soft, he really hadn’t expected Kabu to go so out of his way for such a silly little internet craze but there it was, his very own Durladon head to cut open and show the world it was actually a cake. A cake made by his amazing boyfriend! Moving forward, Kabu would soon find himself in a tight embrace, face going just a tad red as he hugged his much larger partner back.

“Glad you like it, but please do try and take that video before it topples over. It’s not the most stable of cakes I’ve made.”

And thus that day Raihan’s hit Pokegram video was him slicing open the Durladon to reveal despite how real looking it was, it was in fact made of sweet chocolate cake, Kabu had even used his favorite flavor! And right after that video was a picture of Raihan, arm slung around the smaller man, pecking Kabu on the cheek as he blushed madly.

“You know I’m still not a fan of being in those pictures you take Raihan!”

“Selfies.”

“Sorry, selfies.”

“Why not you look cute! Gotta let the entire world know I not only have the best boyfriend ever but the cutest too.” Kabu rolled his gray eyes at this, but Raihan did catch that small smile as he cut them each a piece.

“Make sure you scrape up the fondant, it looks pretty but it doesn’t exactly taste too pleasant.”

“Thanks for the heads up, seriously though I never thought you’d be able to do something like this. I mean, I know you’re good with your hands~”

“R-Raihan!”

“Pffft! Sorry, sorry, just can’t help it, you look too cute when you’re red like that. Think next time I could help out?”

“So you can record it?”

“I think it would be fun, but I’d be happy just making something for the both of us to share alone.”

“I think that would be nice,” both men smiled at the other, clinking their glasses of milk before digging in happily, Kabu satisfied that he had gotten his answer. Yes, Raihan had a genuine interest in baking, but only if it was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am after realizing no one’s done anything with the cake meme with KibKabs and I just went “MY TIME TO SHINE” Promise the next KibKabs won’t be as silly. I was SUPPOSED to finish a different KibKabs first but memes power me more than good writing.
> 
> If there are any spelling mistakes or you got any critiques do share!


End file.
